You can't deny your heart, nor your fate
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Inyuyasha keeps having feelings for Kagome, and tries to deny them...
1. Confusion

Inyuyasha walked down the long path that lead to Kagome's.  
His mind was blurred with thoughts and sensations that he had never felt, never thought of, or never wanted to feel before.  
He may have acted like he haded her, but deep down, he didn't...in fact, he might actually,....well, love her.  
He walked up to the door, and stretched out his hand to open it, but some part of him made him jerk back.  
"What in the heck do you think you're doing!?" he said to himself, "Why are you doing this? You know you don't like that girl.....or......"  
He stretched out his arm once again to knock, but this time, the door came open.  
  
Kagome said in a shocked tone, "Inyuyasha? What are you doing here? After that last fight, you were the last one I'd expect to see."  
  
"Just dropping by to see how the kid's doing."  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Alright, I'll be on my way."  
  
"Wait, Inyuyasha..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I......There's something I want to tell you.....can you come in and sit a moment?"  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"I guess, but make it fast." he said, as he thought 'Why am I always so mean to her? Sheesh...am I that much of a demon where I can't even express my true feelings towards anyone, but can only express hatred? I've got to tell her somehow....'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued 


	2. True feelings exposed

Inyuyasha had sat down on the big fluffy chair in Kagome's living room.  
"So what's so improtant?" he asked stiffly.  
  
"I just...."  
  
"Wanted to waste my time? Is that it? Because that's exactly what you're doing!"  
  
"No, that's not what I asked you in here for. I was going to tell you that I liked you, alot, but I'm not so sure anymore!"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"You like me?" he asked, eyes as big as melons.  
  
"Yes."  
  
".............The real reason why I came here was I feel the same about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, seriously." he said, starting to blush somewhat, not believing what he was saying. He never thought he could fall in love with a....a human like Kagome.  
  
"Inyuyasha? Why didn't you tell me before then?"  
  
"I don't know." he said, turning away from her beautiful eyes, as to avoid falling into a transe by looking in them.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked, now in a concerned tone.  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
  
"Ok then................Inyuyasha."  
  
"Kagome......."  
  
"Yes?" she replied, her eyes focused on his.  
  
All of a sudden, these feelings Inyuyasha had for her overwhelmed him as he held her delicate visage in his palm, and kissed her passionately.  
Their tongues were exploring each 0ther's mouths, feeling each curve of the tooth, each bump, each bend while they felt the passion flow through their veins, causing them to burn with desire.  
  
Kagome pushed back, gasping for air, "WOW..."  
  
*pant*  
  
"Yeah, Wow." Inyuyasha gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well well well, so they wound up kissing....I wonder if another demon will separate them since one brought them together. Hmm, what to do what to do, or in this case,  
what to write.  
Thanks for the reviews.  
I'll post soon. 


	3. Interseption of Feelings

"Did you like the kiss?" asked Kagome, blushing slightly.  
  
Inyuyasha's eyes were enlarged from shock with that question. He didn't want to have to reply.  
"Ummmm......"  
  
"I take that as a no." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Would I do this, if I didn't like it?" Inyuyasha said, capturing her lips in another air-gasping lock.  
  
She just laughed when they finally broke free of the other's grasp.  
  
"I'm glad I told you..." she said.  
  
"Same here." Inyuyasha said in a tone even softer than usual, "But I think I have to be going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've got some work I need to do, I'll be back."  
  
"Ok.." she sighed, wishing he wouldn't leave.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened back there?" he asked himself walking through the grimy well as he tried to figure out what had gotten into him.  
  
He jumped out, and came face to face with a beautiful, slender figure. She had on a long, flowing black robe, made from the toughest materials, she had long coal black hair, dark green eyes, and pale pink lips. She sort of had a mysterious aura around her. One that was  
asthough she was good and yet completely devoured by evil.  
  
"INyuyasha, I have been searching for you."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, grasping his sword firmly.  
  
"I am the Mistress of love and death, the Mistress of day and night."  
  
"That doesn't tell me a dang thing lady!" he said, drawing his blade completely out.  
  
"I am Mistress Dark Love."  
  
"Should have known." he said as he started to attack, but tripped. When he caught his balance, he looked where she was standing, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Looking for me?" she said as he turned around, and right at that instant she hit him over the head with her sword, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Perfect.." she said as she laughed evily, and had her slaves carry his limp body into the dark shaded woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I just started getting into Inyuyasha, so if  
there are some specific things I'm missing, just work with me.  
*I don't watch the American versions because there is SO MUCH cut out*  
  
I'll write soon. 


	4. Visions of that which is to come

^-^ Stupid me deleted the chapters I had written for this-sorry!!!  
  
Anyways, here goes! (ah-one more thing, it may be short because I have to go to work in two hours, but I have to get ready too!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once inside her dwellings, she had the guard lock him in one of the chaimbers, and guard the door so that only Mistress Dark Love could enter and leave, unless stated otherwise.  
  
She, herself, sat down on one of the silk pillows she had in her room, closed her eyes, and began to meditate, seeing images which were to happen in the near future. One was of the girl Inuyasha was nearly always with, climbing into the sacred well and returning to the fuedal ages.  
  
"If she cannot get into the Fuedal ages, she can not save the hanyou..." she said as she called in one of her guards and ordered him to find some way to seal the sacred well.  
  
The other was of Inuyasha, breaking out of his room by some unknown means, and plunging his sword into her heart. "That shall never happen. There was no guard in my vision, but there is one in reality, and he has been ordered not to move unless told otherwise." she laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like I said, short....but you can count on me posting again this week-IF I don't, you have all rights to email me and fuss me out. 


End file.
